The handrail on an escalator is driven over a handrail guide in synchronism with the moving steps of the escalator, or other moving walkway. At the exit landing of the escalator, the handrail reverses its direction of travel, over a curved newel in the more modern escalators, and moves along a hidden return path of travel. The escalator handrail passes through a reentry housing as it begins its return travel. Care must be taken that objects or materials are not pulled into the reentry housing by the moving handrail lest damage to the mechanism or injury to a passenger may occur.